peelfandomcom-20200213-history
06 September 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-09-06 ; Comments *Peel's opening words: "For me, a weekend of small embarrassments and frustrations which hopefully will be swept aside by a week of dynamic programmes, a positive riot of rhythm and melody." *The 'John Peel Roadshow' had visited Sheffield the previous weekend. It proved to be a disappointing trip, as John commented: "That's Flesh For Lulu and 'Dance', which is one of the several things which nobody did at my gig in Sheffield over the weekend. Rather an embarrassing event altogether because there'd apparently been two much more important events earlier on which everybody had gone to and spent their money at and when I turned up, bloke on the door reassured me by saying something like, 'oh, there's nobody going to come to your gig tonight'. And he was almost right actually, had about 80 people there at one stage although I think the numbers swelled to about 200 by the end of the evening. Couple of good bands on, but as I say, nobody actually did much dancing or indeed, anything at all really, except for one tense young woman who said that I was a hypocrite for not playing records I don't like, which was a process of reasoning I couldn't quite follow. But I bet she's listening to find out whether I mention her! Then of course on Saturday I took part in the Late, Late Breakfast Show and was I thought rather embarrassing. I hope you didn't actually see it. I was so panic stricken that I read through my little piece in about half the time allocated to me and then cleared off in despair and afterwards was reassured actually by an affable woman who was working on Grandstand who'd travelled with me on the tube and of course typically I forgot to ask her her name, got off the tube before I realised that I had done. This is fairly typical of the way that my life's gone. Then I was going to go to the Rougham tree fair (Flyer) yesterday and went on my bicycle and got a puncture just before I got there so I had to return home in the back of the car in ignominy. Oh well, these things do happen I suppose." Sessions *Flesh For Lulu.First broadcast of one and only session. *Pale Fountains. Repeat of one and only session first broadcast 03 August 1982. All four Pale Fountains session tracks released on album - 'Longshot For Your Love' Marina EFA 06754-2 (1999). (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File a' begins at start of show, File 1 begins at start of first track *Danse Society: Woman's Own (single) Pax *King Tubby: Winter Dub (album - King At The Control) Tad's TRD LP 41181 *Pale Fountains: The Norfolk Broads (session) *Flesh For Lulu: Dance (session) *Gonads: She Can't Whip Me (12" - The Peace Artists) Secret SHH 134 *Ghoulies: Listening To My Neighbour Singing (album - Dogged By Dogma) Lounging LA01 *Bauhaus: In The Flat Field (album - In The Flat Field) 4AD CAD 13 *Pale Fountains: Thank-You (session) *Papa Face & Red Man: Dance Pon De Corner (10") Top Notch TOP 003 *Yellowman: Out Of Hand (album - Operation Radication) Pama PMLP 3215 *Purpleman: Get Me Mad (split 10" with Don Carlos) J&J *'File a' ends and File b begins *Flesh For Lulu: Missionary (session) *Comsat Angels: Birdman (album - Fiction) Polydor POLS 1075 *Κώστας Μουντάκης: Σούστα Ρεθύμνης (album - Crete - 12 Instrumental Syrtaki) Margophone MARGO 8158 *Pale Fountains: (I'm A) Long Shot For Your Love (session) *'File 1' ends and File 2 begins *Mofungo: El Salvador (7") Rough Trade RT 103 *Don Carlos: Hog & Goat (split 10" with Purpleman) J&J *Sex Gang Children: Beasts (12") Illuminated ILL 1112 *Advert for the 'Heroes & Villains' charity concert at the Hammersmith Odeon, 21 September 1982, in celebration of Radio One's 15th birthday. It was compered by John Peel and Tony Blackburn. *Danny White: One Way Love Affair (v/a album - S.S.S. Soul Survey) Charly R&B CRB 1034 *Flesh For Lulu: Walk Tired (session) *Passage: XOYO (single) Cherry Red (12) CHERRY 35 *Icon AD: What's Your Name? (7" - Don't Feed Us Shit) Radical Change RC 3 *Big Country: Harvest Home (7") Mercury COUNT 1 * File b ends mid-track) *Brother D with Collective Effort: How We Gonna Make The Black Nation Rise (12") Island IPR 2055 *Pale Fountains: Lavinia's Dreams (session) *Valley Girls: Marina Men (12") Rhino RNTI 402 *CH3: Accident (album - Fear Of Life) Posh Boy PBS 128 *Flesh For Lulu: Spy In Your Mind (session) *Culture: Tell Me Who Jah (split album with Don Carlos - Roots And Culture) Jah Guidance VPRLP 1014 *end of show File ;Name *a) 01. John Peel Show 06-09-82 (a).mp3 *b) 02. John Peel Show 06-09-82 (b).mp3 *1) John Peel Show - 06_09_1982 1 Of 2 *2) John Peel Show - 06_09_1982 2 Of 2 ;Length *a) and b) 1.29.23 *1) 59:44 *2) 55:12 ;Other * Many thanks to the original taper and sharer ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) *1) 2) Mixcloud, Youtube Category:1982 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online